The Weird Pirate
by Mors Draco
Summary: Drake finds himself on a deserted island in world of One Piece and decides to join the Straw Hat Pirates as they sail towards the grand line and great adventure together. Rated T for violence.


Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. This is Mors Draco with a new story still starring my OC, Drake. In this story Drake will be in the "One Piece" universe. Also for the sake that I can't afford to get sued; I do not own One Piece or any other things I reference in this work of fiction. I do however own my OC, Drake. Drake will have come to this story from my "The Weird Shinobi" fic somehow. The way that this happened will be revealed in "The Weird Shinobi" as an Omake. In this story I am not sure if I'm going to do pairings for any of the main characters other than Drake, because "One Piece" isn't about any relationship other than friendship. So if I do choose to do pairing it will be later on and I will tell you is I do. Also my character will have a Devil Fruit and it will be a Logia type, but Drake will have a couple of weaknesses and other things that can inhibit his powers. And without further ado the first chapter of…..

The Weird Pirate

I swear, I've been here before. I didn't know where or when exactly but this is some serious Deja vu feelings. All I see was white light and the feeling of falling as wind rushes past. This had been going on for the past several minutes and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. The worst part of the experience was I had no idea of where I came from or how I got here in the first place. The only thing that made it even worse was my whole body hurt like I had been hit by a truck. So that's what was happening for good old Drake and it sucks. But there was hope, I started to see a black dot in the middle of all the white. Wait, a black dot. That really shouldn't be a good thing but it turned out okay. Well sort of, kind of, somewhat, well it got better so whatever. As the black dot got bigger the wind picked up to the point that I couldn't hear any sound, even my own voice. The dot grew and grew until I finally hit the center and then similar to when I was surrounded by white now I saw nothing but darkness.

Sooner or later I finally started to see some light; however this time it hurt my eyes. Slowly I was able to adjust to the light and I could then observe my surroundings. It appeared that I was on an island in the middle of a really big ocean. There was a decent sized forest and there was what looked to be a river emptying into the ocean. I believed that I heard some birds in the forest so here's hoping for some food. Now all I had to do was survive until a ship passes by that can get me to a mainland, hopefully. As I started to walk toward the river I suddenly tripped and landed on my face. That impact had simply added more pain to the overall hurt that I was experienced. As I rose, I looked to see what I had tripped on. The culprit turned out to be the hole I had landed in. The hole wasn't that deep; only about foot at the deepest, with three other holes just above it. The shape reminded me of a paw, it was very familiar but it wasn't important at the time. What was important now was fresh water and shelter.

I started to walk into the forest with the goal of finding where the river started and a cave or other natural shelter. As I explored, I found there to be many trees with fruit on them as well as bushes. Those could serve as food but I wasn't certain if any were poisonous or not. There were a couple of different animals visible. Some small mammals like rabbits, birds, and a couple of lizard; more potential food. After about fifteen minutes I came upon a small lake with clear water. I walked up to the shore and took a drink, it was cool and refreshing. I then noticed what I looked like looking at my reflection.

I looked older than I had previously felt, but the exact age escaped me. I appeared to be late teens early twenties. I stood maybe six foot five inches (198.12 cm) and my best guess at weight was maybe two hundred pounds (200.00 lbs.) My body was lean and muscular so I appeared to be quite strong. My hair was still brown with a short cut and my eyes were still brown on the inside and blueish green on the outside. My clothes were different too, I think. I had on a pair of dark green pants that ended at my ankles. My shirt was short sleeved and light grey in color. I had on a pair of sandals that also felt like they were very well crafted. And finally I had a black coat on my shoulders, it was connected across the neck line by a golden chain. It also had straps in the arm pits that kept the coat from choking me and helped it stay on. I felt like I had been aged again, but again I had higher priorities. I started to look around the lake with the intent to find some place to sleep. Eventually, I came upon an outcropping of rocks that could serve as shelter. It was dry and went far enough back to provide protection from any harsh weather.

I started to collect some materials like wood and leaves from the forest for the cave. I also gathered some food and vegetation that I saw eaten by some of the animals. Hopefully it isn't poisonous. This took a couple of hours and at the end my body was quite sore. I set up a small fire with the wood from the materials. Using a lot of the vines I wove myself a hammock that honestly looked like a piece of junk, but what are you going to do. After my bedding was made I looked at the food I had. All I had at this time was fruit and nuts. I knew I would need to get some meat, but I had nothing to go hunting with. However, I did have a couple slightly larger sticks that had pointed ends to them. I decided to go fishing with them. I reached the ocean quickly and placed my coat and shirt on a rock. I rolled up my pant legs and stepped into the water with one of the sticks. As I waited for a few minutes, I saw a fish swim into the shallows right in my range. I took the makeshift spear in both hands and gave a strong thrust at the fish. SPLASH! I missed and drove the spear into the sand. This was going to take a long time.

It was late in the evening when I made it back to my camp site. I had finally been able to catch some fish of decent size. The fish however didn't look like any fish I had ever seen before in my life, then again I usually suck at fishing completely. I used some of my smaller sticks to help cook the fish and after an hour I had done a pretty good job if do say so myself. After eating the fish and some fruit, I got into my hammock and tried to get some sleep.

The Next Morning

I awoke to an interesting sound early in the morning, it was a strange mixture of roaring and bird cries. I stepped out of the cave to investigate whatever was making the sound. As I walked toward the sound, I found myself on the other side of the lake. There I found a big tree with a tiger circling the base. Up on one of the lower branches was what was left of a bird's nest that had a peregrine falcon standing next to it flapping its wing aggressively. On the ground in front of the tiger was a mangled corpse of another falcon as well as some eggs that were smashed. From the evidence that I could see, it looked like the tiger came looking for an easy meal. It found the nest and somehow knocked it down. I assumed the mother tried to protect the eggs and was killed in the process. The father came back probably from hunting for food and found the death of his family. In his grief he must be trying to get the tiger to leave his territory and the dead bodies of his family alone. This falcon was now all alone after losing his family. The situation reminded me of myself a bit, the concept of loss and not seeing one's family. A couple of tears formed in my eyes at this but was snapped back at the sound of the peregrine falcon being injured. The tiger had taken a swipe at it and the hit clipped his wing causing him to fall. As the tiger stalked toward its prey, my only thoughts were of helping the bird out. I looked around and saw some rocks nearby and I started to formulate a plan.

I grabbed a couple of the larger rocks and then came upon a rock that almost looked like a knife. It reminded me of the knives that Native Americans used as weapons. Now that I had some tools I could actually help. I took the other rocks and threw them at the back of the tigers head. The projectiles made their marks and got the beast's attention, of course it was mad but I got its attention away from the bird at least. With the tiger's attention now on me, I took the sharp rock and got ready for anything. The beast circled me with a lust for blood in its eyes, giving me a low growl every couple of seconds, and digging its claws into the ground. As for me, my knees were bent and my arms were up, ready to guard against attacks. The rock was in my right hand held in a reverse grip, my hand was clenched so hard that you could see the whites of my knuckles. This stalemate didn't last long as the tiger charged straight at me.

It was on me in a matter of seconds and, not surprising, it slashed its claws across my face and before I knew it, the tiger had me pinned to the ground under its massive paw. I struggled under the large animal's overall weight and its own strength. I attempted to slash at the beast with the rock but that did little when it bit my hand. My own blood leaked down my arm as while the cuts on my face bled as well, the tiger let go of my hand and pinned it to the floor. With me defenseless, the beast snarled at me as I lay helplessly trapped beneath it. It reared its head back, preparing to clamp down on my throat with its massive jaw. But before it could, the peregrine falcon had respited by now and flew to my rescue. The bird sailed right into the tiger's face and slashed at its eyes with his razor sharp talons. These slashes cut the beast's eyes blinding him as he reeled back in pain. With this done I was freed and was able to go on the offensive. Sharp rock in hand, I quickly drove the geological specimen straight into the tiger's chest cavity with all my might. The cat let loose a roar as the shard plunged through its skin and into its ribcage. As the animal struggled to away from whatever was hurting him I kept up the attack by quickly pulling the weapon out and stabbing the tiger in the stomach repeatedly. With each stab more and more blood spilled out of the creature's body. Soon, there were no more roars of pain or even movement from the tiger. As I took several breaths, I gazed upon the dead carnivore laying at my feet.

The still body laid in a pool of its own blood in the dirt. I knelt before my fallen opponent with respect for the fight. On a rock near me I see the falcon perched there looking at me and the beast that killed his family. In that moment as I looked into that majestic bird's eyes and he looked right back at me, something happened. A spark, a link, a bond forged only in the heat of battle and with only the greatest of warriors. The experience was gratifying; however I suddenly got the feeling of intense pain, and it was way more prominent. My hand and face were still injured and I didn't know if there were any medical type plants on this island. I started to worry that my injuries could prove to be susceptible to infection, or even worse, fatal. I then look to the falcon and got one crazy idea.

"Do you know if there is anything on this island that could help me?" I asked the bird with worry in my voice and panic in my eyes. Yep that was my plan, talk to the bird and hope it understood me. That tiger must have made me hit my head on something, because I was desperate enough to ask an animal; which does not speak one bit on English, if it knew of anything that could help me. To my surprise it, it flew off into the forest at lightning speed only a second after I asked it this question. With it gone I quickly began applying pressure to my wrist where the tiger had bit me, in the hopes of slowing the bleeding. Only thirty seconds later, the falcon returned with something clutched in its feet. It landed right in front of me and I could finally see the item better, being as losing blood was affecting my eyesight. The object in question appeared to be some kind of bizarre fruit. It looked like a dragon fruit only instead of its color being primary pink with green tips, this one was mostly white with the tips being black. And what was even stranger was the appearance of swirls all over the fruit itself. I wasn't sure exactly what this fruit was at the moment and I was unclear on what I should do with it. However, the bird opened and closed its mouth a couple of times and nudged the fruit closer to me. I took the hint finally and took a bite out of the fruit.

Okay, now think of the most absolute worst taste you have ever had and then multiple it by ten. Okay good, because that's not even close to what this piece of crap tasted like. Its flavor was that of raw sewage boiled in fresh tar, marinated in scrapes of animal fecal matter and sprinkled with bits of anchovy. Needless to say after one bite I threw up all the contents of my stomach, which wasn't anything other than my stomach acid which didn't help the taste in my mouth either. As soon as I was done heaving I ran off toward the lake to wash the horrible abomination out of my mouth. The water tasted better in that one moment than any other type of drink or food in the entire world. After about five minutes of drink and maybe about one minute of heavy breathing I finally stopped to relax. I then looked to my right and saw the falcon standing right next to me with its head leaning to the left. We just looked at each other for a couple seconds before.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BRING ME THAT PIECE OF CRAP?!" The peregrine falcon just sat there as I yelled my head off at it. When I finished he flew onto my head and roosted there for a few seconds. Before I could question why he had done this the bird began to peck at my head rapidly. This started to hurt thanks to its beak being sharp. I reached up to stop the bird from pecking at my head with my right hand. Before my hand reached my head I realized that my wrist didn't hurt anymore. Realizing this I looked at where my wound should be to find that it no longer was there. There wasn't even a scar where the tiger bit me. It was amazing. How was it healed so quickly and what caused this was the only questions that were in my mind at the time. Then I looked at my reflection in the lake to see if the cuts on my face had been healed as well. To my surprise the wound had not healed in the same way. It was no longer bleeding but unlike my wrist, this one had left a scar. There were now four jagged pale lines running across my right cheek. They actually looked pretty cool now that I think about. But still there was the shock that my wounds had healed in a matter of a couple of minutes which would normally take a couple of months.

"How on earth did this happen?" Looking up at the falcon that was still on top of my head. It looked down at me for a moment before taking off again then stayed in the air for a little. He then flew straight at me as if he was going to attack me like he did with the tiger. As he raced toward me I still didn't understand what he was doing. He swooped in and racked his talons across my arm. At first, I was expecting to feel more pain but it never came, even though I knew that his talons made contact. I looked at where he had hit and was not only was I surprised that there was a cut also that there wasn't any blood or flesh. Instead of a regular wound there was just a lack of part of my arm. Literally there was nothing there where the parts of my arm were supposed to be. There was just holes in my arm but then they filled back up to normal. This started to freak me out at first but then I had an idea to test this situation. I found the rock knife I used on the tiger and then worked up my courage to try something very crazy and stupid. I raised the knife and held out my left hand ready to be cut. I brought the weapon down on my wrist with as much force as I could muster up. As the blade past through my arm my eyes widened in shock at the sight of the knife passing right through leaving my hand hanging in the air. This won't be nearly as scary as the fact that I could still move my and feel it.

After seeing this, all I knew about this place was starting to come together and I finally understand. When I got here I was in a hole shaped like a paw and there was only one person I knew who could do something like that. There was also the existence of fish that didn't exist in my home dimension. And the final piece of the puzzle was the disgusting fruit that I had the absolute displeasure of eating. With all this known I finally realize which dimension I was in. This was the One Piece universe. It all made sense and I realized that this situation wasn't going to be as bad I previously believed. This put a smile on my face at the possibilities ahead of me. As I thought about everything I started to walk back to the cave but before I got far, I realized something. I turned to see the peregrine falcon hovering just a little bit above me.

"So are you going to come with me or what?" I asked with a sense of fun in my tone. After I said this the falcon flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Well I guess if you're going to come with me then you're going to need a name. Hm how about Maverick, huh how do you like that name?" In response Maverick puffed up his chest and ruffled his feathers with confidence. I continued to walk as I talked more to my new bird friend.

"Well I guess your name is Maverick. Now the next thing to figure out is what kind of devil fruit I ate. It was obviously that it was a logia type but I wonder what element it gave me." While talking I close my eyes to contemplate my thoughts. When I opened my eyes I witness another strange event. What number did this one make like number four or five I believe, but regardless this one was up there in the list. I was standing in the middle of the air as if I was standing on the ground.

"Huh, I'm going to guess I ate the Kūki Kūki no Mi (Air Air Fruit). This is going to be fun."

That was the first chapter of my new One Piece fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. So keep liking and following my stories and don't be shy to leave you thoughts in a review. Until next time everybody.

Mors Draco out. Peace.


End file.
